


When Their Wishes Came True

by Fino_Al_Cielo



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fino_Al_Cielo/pseuds/Fino_Al_Cielo
Summary: In a world where Sawada Tsunayuuki didn't exist, how will our beloved guardians survive? Will they continue blaming their boss for something she didn't do wholeheartedly? Or will they understand the reason why she did what she did? The time is ticking and they have to find her soon... before the time runs out. fem!Tsuna. R27





	1. Prologue

**WARNING(S):**  OCC's, depressing!thoughts, suicidal!tendencies, fem!tsuna, adult!reborn, parallel!world

 **NOTES:**   _Thinking "Italian"_ "Japanese"

 **DISCLAIMER:**  I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Amano Akira does.

* * *

**._.._..._XX..XX_..._.._.**

* * *

_The blue sky stretches its arms to envelope everyone around; protecting them in its cage, ensuring them safety and warmth. But as the sky turns dark and grey... they can't help to fear what is about to come_

_._

_._

_._

_Because the normal safety ensuring sky is now turning white._

* * *

Dull, brown eyes looked around her office. Her guardians had distanced themselves from her when  _that_ happened.

When she had her first kill.

24 year old Tsuna sighed as she set her pen down on the table. Leaning back into her chair, she recalled the fun and joyous times she had with her guardians. She clenched her fists as her heart was prickled with loneliness. When was the last time they had visited her? When was the last time they actually held a proper conversation? When had this started?

Tsuna shut her eyes as she already knew the answer. They were afraid. Afraid of her who killed someone. She who never wanted to kill, who never wanted to be a part of this world. She had done the sin of killing someone else.

She brought out a hand in front of her face and stares at it. A bloody hand from when she killed was replaced. Her breath hitched and she quickly stops staring at it, opting to stare at the mahogany doors in sorrow.

She didn't have a choice. She had to kill. She had to do something she thought she wouldn't have to do.

A chuckle erupted from her mouth.

_What am I thinking? This is the mafia... I had to kill sometime in the future..._

And they promised her that they wouldn't leave her alone no matter what happened. Guess that was all a lie then?

Her face was graced with a sad and broken smile.

She recalled the moment she had thrust her hands through the heart to stop the person in front of her from hurting her family. She didn't have a choice... the whole building was covered with storm-flame explosives and the leader had the controls. It was either they die... or he dies.

They called her a heartless monster. A monster who had no right to meet them. A monster that they shouldn't have met... She was never given the chance to explain either. All of them had looked away from her; not wanting to meet her eyes.

Once she noticed their behavior, she sent Reborn on a long undercover mission too. Not wanting to see his disappointed and hateful eyes either. Not wanting to see the hate that would linger in his eyes.

After all, if her guardians abandoned her then why wouldn't he? And she couldn't, no  _wouldn't_ be able to take it. Not when she had these feelings for him...

She absentmindedly played with the Vongola Ring on her finger.

Sighing, she recalled the moment she had realized that she had fallen in love with him. It was weird, she was listening to Bianchi and her mother's conversation about how they felt when they met someone they loved. She never came in between their conversation but it was at that moment that she realized what these feelings were.

But.

She suppressed it. She hid it deep within her to not let her emotions take control of her. She already knew she would never amount to the woman he dated and he would never see her as that way.

So she hid it, not letting anyone know. She would never be on par with the women he dated and she knew this bitter fact. She was only a student in his eyes and nothing else.

Tsuna sighed and hoped that things would get better but she knew... she knew that nothing will change. This will continue and it was pointless to hope.

She bit back a sob and continued signing the papers until a strong tremor hit the mansion. She immediately stood up and headed towards the door when a guard came in.

_"Decima! We're under attack! They managed to get through our security!"_

Tsuna asks the guard,  _"Where are the guardians?!"_

 _"They are at another bases but they should be arriving soon! Decima, please run! They're after you!"_  The guard yelled but Tsuna paid no heed to that. Instead, she ran straight in the heat of the battle.

She had a family to protect and nobody could stop her

* * *

By the time the guardians had arrived, the enemy had been subdued and minimum people were injured. The enemy famiglia faced some loses but it was amounted to much.

They sweeped their eyes around the battlefield and landed on a familiar brunette who was giving instructions to the guards outside. Immediately, they tensed up when they saw her looking towards her but it was gone the second they saw it.

They all blinked. Why was she ignoring them? Wasn't she begging us to tell us the reason why we avoided her? Now, had she given up?

They shook their heads at that. Tsuna wouldn't give up, she never did.

As they continued to stare at her, they noticed that she was heavily injured. Her clothes had been tattered and she looked tired.

They watched as she finished giving the instructions to the guards and merely headed towards the mansion. Not even once, did she spare her guardians a glance.

They felt fear invade their minds but they didn't know why. They watched as she merely went inside the mansion and they couldn't help but notice her dull eyes.

Were they cause of it? Was it their fault that Tsuna was acting like this?

No. They weren't. Something else was bothering her, they reasoned with themselves. They weren't the cause of it.

And yet, deep down they knew that lying to themselves was pointless because they knew that they were the reason why Tsuna, the once bright and cheerful girl, was now a dull person.

* * *

It came as a surprise to Tsuna that after 30 minutes of the fight, another attack was launched. This time the attack was much stronger and larger. She cursed herself mentally.  _So this was their plan!_

Tsuna saw from the corner of her eyes, her guardians helping in defending the mansion. She saw how more and more people came to join in the fight against them. Their enemy was planning on taking them out once and for all, it seemed.

She saw how her guardians were losing their strength, how they were almost at their limit. She wanted to do something. Something to stop this but she couldn't. The enemy wouldn't even let her get close.

She saw after a couple of hours later, her guardians falling on the ground, with severe injuries that could kill them if not treated now. She could see the exhausted expression on their faces as they fell down one by one.

She, however, didn't see the sword coming down to pierce her in the heart. She didn't see the crestfallen expression of her guardians that still held their consciousness as they bled to death. She didn't see the happy expressions of those that won.

As she was bleeding to death, she whispered quietly,  _"I'm sorry everyone... I hope all your wishes come true..."_

_The wish that none of you wanted to meet me..._


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING(S):**  OCC's, depressing!thoughts, suicidal!tendencies, fem!tsuna, adult!reborn, parallel!world

 **NOTES:**   _Thinking "Italian"_ "Japanese"

 **DISCLAIMER:**  I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Amano Akira does.

* * *

**._.._..._XX..XX_..._.._.**

* * *

_"I'm sorry everyone... I hope all your wishes come true..."_

_The wish that none of you wanted to meet me..._

* * *

At the same time in different parts of the world, multiple people awoke with a sudden jolt. Their faces had only confusion written on their faces as they only had one thought going on.

_Why did we return to the past?_

* * *

**With Gokudera~**

Gokudera awoke with a jolt and immediately checked his surroundings. He wasn't in those rooms of one of the bases of HQ but rather in his old room. The room before he went and met Sawada Tsunayuuki.

_What am I doing here?_

He looked around once more, trying to make sense out of what was going on before gaping at what he saw in the mirror. He was in his 14 year old body!

_What is going on? Did I get teleported to the past? But I clearly remember dying and... Jyuudaime too..._

His breath hitched at the reminder. He had seen it. How Jyuudaime had been stabbed through the heart. And yet there was no hatred within those eyes... just acceptance.

He gritted his teeth as he recalled the fun times he had with her. He recalled how bright her smile was.

He also, recalled how we abandoned her. How there was no one to support her. How she had lost that smile. Only because she had killed. She who said she never wanted to kill.

Gokudera blinked twice before thinking,  _Why did she kill? She said she would never but then why did she..._

He recalled another memory that he had with her. A memory that he had forgotten.

_"Jyuudaime?"_

_"Hai?"_

_"Would you kill anyone?"_

_Tsuna looked surprised at the question. She sighed and looked up from her paperwork, "I wouldn't kill anyone... however if they try to hurt my family and there is no other way then I would gladly and without hesitation choose family over enemy."_

_Gokudera looked stunned for a moment before regaining his smile, "Hai!"_

Gokudera had tears in his eyes, threatening to fall.  _That's right, she said that she would do it if she had to do it... She didn't kill because she wanted to but to protect. Oh my god. Why didn't I notice?_

Gokudera then looked up with a newfound determination in his eyes,  _If this really is the past then I can apologize to her and make it up to her here._

* * *

**With Yamamoto~**

Yamamoto was sweating bullets as he recalled how he had been on the death bed. How he had survived, he had no idea but there was something wrong.

He got up and headed towards the washroom. When he looked at himself, he understood somewhat that he was in the past but how did he get here? He went back to his room and noticed the date on the calendar. It was a few days before he met Tsuna...

As he closed his eyes, he remembered he was battling the enemy when he was shot down. He, also, remembered the serene expression of Tsuna's face as she was pierced by the sword.

Deep down, he knew that Tsuna had a reason for killing the enemy but he couldn't take it. He couldn't bear to see his friend covered in blood. It just didn't seem right. Yamamoto also remembered the news he'd gotten after she had killed that his father had died because of a few mafioso.

He knew he shouldn't have blamed her for his death but he still did. He called her a monster and said that he never wanted to meet her. He regrets it now but if he is in the past then that must mean that his father is still alive. He can spend more time with him

.

.

.

And maybe be better friends with Tsuna.

* * *

**With Chrome~**

Chrome opened her eyes and noticed that she was in the hospital with her 14 year old body. Without any hesitation, she used her mist flames to create imaginary organs for herself and unhooked herself from the wires, promptly shutting it down to avoid any unnecessary complications.

She thought back to the war they were fighting in just a few minutes ago. Tears prickled her eyes as she remembered seeing her boss, the one who accepted her, pierced in the heart. She wanted to go help but she was shot multiple times before she could even reach.

Tears started flowing out as she recalled the dull brown eyes staring at the sky, the peaceful smile she had on her face as though she expected this to happen and was planning for her death.

Why had she been ignoring her? Because she killed someone? Didn't they kill too?

She was afraid. Afraid that if she sided with her boss, the others would judge her too. So, she pretended. Pretended to be afraid of her. Pretended that she couldn't stay in the same room with her.

But not anymore.

Just a few days later, she started feeling lonely. She felt as though her family member had died because of her selfishness. Tsuna never blamed her or anyone. She just continued to smile slightly and gave them what they wanted. She never came in front of them unless it was necessary. Even the missions were delivered to them by another butler.

She wanted to change it and point out that they had killed too. That Tsuna had a reason to kill. But, whenever she tried to approach the brunet, her determination always vanished. She couldn't do it.

Mist flames started twirling around her as she made a new vow. This time she would definitely be there for her boss. It was like they were given a second chance to rectify our mistakes.

What she didn't know however, was that she wouldn't be able to meet the brunet and even if she did, she would never be the same.

* * *

**With Mukuro~**

Mukuro awoke in an abandoned building. He looked around and noticed it was the Kokuyo Park. Looking around, he found Chikusa and Ken on the ground sleeping.

He also noticed that he wasn't in his 25 year old body but rather his 14 year old body. He narrowed his eyes.  _What is going on? If I remember correctly I died..._

His eyes glassed as he remembered how he died. It was surprising for him to not be able to survive that war but the image of his savior dying by the hands of the enemy froze him in place. He couldn't believe that she had died like that.

He ruffled his hair as he looked outside the building. He was in the past... a month before he actually attacked but

.

.

.

he felt lonely. It was weird that he had gotten attached to the brunet but he had. And even though, she had killed, they had too.

He wanted to know the reason why she killed. And maybe if her reason was for our safety... he wanted to  _apologize_. This time he wanted to be there for the brunette because she had given him a home to stay in.

* * *

**With Ryohei~**

Ryohei was an EXTREME idiot. The first thing he did when he did wake up was run around Namimori.

Though he was an idiot, he wanted to figure out what was going on. Why was he in his 14 year old body? Why did he come to the past? Was this really the past?

His brain really wasn't meant to be used frequently and think about such serious matters so he did his daily morning runs, except this time quieter and earlier.

As he was running, he ran by the Sawada household. Stopping by it, he touched the nameplate. His eyes drooped in remembrance as he recalled the memories he had made with the brunette. He wanted the old Sawada back, she who would always smile brightly. Not the one who smiled only to hide her suffering.

His hands formed a fist. He was the first one of the guardians to drop. The first one to notice that Sawada wasn't eating properly, wasn't sleeping properly, overworking herself. The first one to notice that she was plagued by nightmares. The first one to notice that she didn't want to kill. The first one to realize why she killed. The first one to the increasing amount of scars on her wrists. He was the first one to notice all of this but not the first one to do something about it.

He had left her alone when she needed support the most. The only reason why he did was because he couldn't take the news about Kyoko's death. She had died because she was caught in one of the mafia hostage situations. She was trying to protect the others and she had died.

And what did Ryohei do? He blamed Sawada for her death. It was because she had gotten us mixed up in the mafia.

What he forget and only just remembered was that Sawada kept telling them not to join. To reconsider their choices but no  _they_ were the ones to bring themselves in the end.

Ryohei continued his run and thought about the choice he was given. A choice to relive his past. To make things better again.

This time, he would be a better older brother and if possible ask for forgiveness from the brunette.

Yes, that's what he'd do.

"EXTREME!"

* * *

**With Kyoya~**

Kyoya woke with a jolt as he sat upright in his bed. Just like the others, he was also in his 15 year old body and in Namimori too.

His eyes furrowed as he tried to make sense of what happened. He was fighting in a war and he was the last guardian to fall. The only reason why he did fall was because of the shock from seeing his boss fall and the fatigue was catching up on him.

He gritted his teeth as he recalled the happy expression on the omnivore's face. It was like she wanted to die and was finally happy that she did.

But something else stood out for him. He was sure that the brunette said something about having our wish come true. He wasn't the best at lip-reading but he was sure that's what she said.

But the question was what wish? We had many wishes but what wish was she talking about and why? Why wasn't she hoping for her wish to come true?

.

.

.

Did her wishes already come true? Was it to die?

Kyoya didn't know. What Kyoya did know was that his life flashed through his eyes as he was on the brink of death. He remembered the conversation the bomber-herbivore had about killing before she actually killed.

It was at his last moments that he realized that when she killed, it wasn't because she wanted to but rather she had to. They, her guardians, were in danger and she had to kill.

He got out of the bed and looked outside the window.  _If this really is the past... then things might turn out to be better if... things are cleared up_.

* * *

At the same, 15 other people were having a similar question of 'What is going on?' These fifteen people were the Arcobaleno, Xanxus, Dino, Byakuran, Yuni, Enma, Shoichi and Spanner.

Surprisingly, the Arcobaleno curse was broken and were in their original bodies. The 5 skies along with the two mechanics were surprised to find themselves back in the past. They had no idea what was going on and they were on their way to help Vongola when a bright light obscured their vision.

They needed to meet up together and they knew the best place: the Sawada household. The only place where nobody would kill anyone but get along. They also realized that they were sent in time when Tsuna hadn't been introduced to the mafia. So, they all got ready to depart in 2 days times, when the brunette would be introduced to the mafia.

* * *

**With Reborn~**

Reborn was getting ready to leave for Namimori when Nono called for him. Grunting, he headed towards his office. He didn't have time for this. He needed to go back to Namimori and see if the others are like him too. There was no arcobaleno curse here and that itself was surprising. Besides, he needed to meet Tsuna too. He had gotten attached to the brunet and dare he say it, in love too.

He didn't know when it started but he was aware that he became more possessive when she managed to break the Arcobaleno Curse. He wanted to tell her how he felt but she showed no emotions that she actually cared. She didn't even bat an eyelash when he brought more woman with him. It was like she didn't care.

When Tsuna sent him on the undercover mission, he noticed something was wrong. Her guardians were acting weirdly and her smiles had gotten fake. He wanted to refuse the mission, his intuitions said so. But she made him accept it. And he regretted it. He heard the news about the Vongola Mansion being attacked and he rushed back home. But on his way, a bright light suddenly filled the car and he had woken up two days ago, here,  _in the past_.

Reborn arrived outside the doors of Nono's office and without knocking or anything, he went inside. What he saw inside caused him to raise his eyebrows. Nono and Iemitsu were there as he remembered what happened but... Sawada Nana was there too.

Sawada Nana who was supposed to be ignorant of the mafia, who wasn't supposed to be involved with the mafia was sitting there, looking happy.

Iemitsu broke his surprise,  _"Reborn! Look, my dear wife has finally finished her training!"_

Reborn didn't respond and just stare at her for a while before asking,  _"What about your child, Iemitsu?"_

Silence reigned in the room.

Nono asked surprised,  _"You have a child, Iemitsu?"_

Iemitsu and Nana looked shocked. Iemitsu said,  _"What are you saying Reborn? Nana and I **never**  had a child!"_

Nana nodded in agreement. They didn't have a child, that was for sure. Reborn was frozen shell-shocked but to others it seemed he was just stoic.

 _Never had a child? What is he saying? Isn't this the past? Then, why is he saying he never had a child. Unless this is a... parallel world._ Now, Reborn was sure; he needed to get to Namimori fast and find out what's wrong.

Before Iemitsu could say more, he intervened with a story,  _"I'm met a 14 year child that looked remarkably like Nana. She also introduced herself as your child."_

.

.

.

Iemitsu furrowed his eyebrows and Nono asked,  _"Where did you meet this child?"_

_"Namimori, Japan."_

_".. Reborn, can you find out what is happening? If she really is Iemitsu's and Nana's child or is she an impostor. And, if she is then please contact me quickly and train her for the role. I need to have an hier soon."_

Nana said,  _"You can use our house to stay in."_

Reborn nodded his head and left the room. It was better for him anyway. This way he could get down to the bottom of the mystery.

His eyebrows furrowed,  _What is going on?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey guys! How was it?! Don't worry, Tsunayuuki is alive in this world but what happened to her? You'll find out in the next chapter!
> 
> WARNING: This fanfic will contain some severe possessiveness and obsession.
> 
> Remember More Reviews = More Motivation!


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING(S):**  OCC's, depressing!thoughts, suicidal!tendencies, fem!tsuna, adult!reborn, parallel!world

**Yuni is 7 years old in this fanfic! Same with Lambo!**

**NOTES:**   _Thinking_ "Japanese"

 **DISCLAIMER:**  I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Amano Akira does.

* * *

**._.._..._XX..XX_..._.._.**

* * *

_"What are you saying Reborn? Nana and I_ _**never** _ _had a child!"_

* * *

Surprisingly, every person who remembered about their past self were on the same plane. Everyone was confused as to what was happening and they wanted answers.

"How was the curse broken?" Yuni asked. Even though she was only 7, she was quite mature thanks to the memories.

"No clue," Skull replied.

"Where is Reborn?" asked Colonello

"We don't know," Lal replied through gritted teeth

"Does he even remembers?" asked Byakuran seriously.

"Yes I do," a deep baritone voice came from behind. The 17 people turned around and saw a tall, suit wearing man standing there. His fedora covering his eyes.

Aria stood up, "Reborn, do you understand any of this?"

Reborn merely stayed silent as he walked to the cluster. Everyone else was tense at the silence and it looked like Reborn knew something they wouldn't like.

"I have some news that none of you would like but as to what is actually going on, I, myself, don't know," he replied as he sat down in his seat.

"What's the news arcobaleno trash?" Xanxus demanded.

Reborn didn't bother glaring at him for the insult and the others understood that this was something that had surprised the hitman.

"First, I believe we are in a parallel world, not in the past."

Byakuran's smiled thinned out in a straight line. "That's impossible. I didn't teleport anyone here."

"Yes, but this isn't the past," Reborn said resolutely

"What makes you say that, Reborn-san? Even we haven't tried making a time machine," Shoichi asked and Spanner nodding behind them.

"...In this world, Sawada Nana knows of the mafia world and is in Italy with Iemitsu." There were shock and surprised faces going around. What Reborn said next was a surprise to everyone.

"And Iemitsu and Nana claim that they don't have any children."

.

.

.

Everyone's eyes widened at that.

"W-What are y-you saying, Reborn-san?" Enma stuttered, not wanting to believe this was the truth.

Dino said, "C-Come on, Reborn. S-Stop playing a p-prank on us."

"J-Jyudaime d-doesn't..." Gokudera trailed off. Lambo looked ready to cry and was firmly holding Yuni's hand.

The silence that followed afterwards only broke their hearts. Everyone was surprised.  _Tsunayuuki_  didn't exist in this world? They couldn't imagine a world without her. She was their foundation. The reason to their liveliness.

"That is why," Reborn said, drawing them back from their worlds, "I am going to Namimori and finding out what happened. First, we need to gather the rest of her guardians and then see if there is any stuff of hers in the house."

Everybody else just nodded hesitantly, still not believing that there was a chance that they would get to see the brunette.

* * *

Kyoya, Ryohei, Takeshi, Mukuro and Chrome found something weird and unsettling. When Mukuro and Chrome had arrived 2 days ago, they had decided to confront their boss. It was still school time and Kyoya wouldn't let them skip school so they decided to confront her in school.

The only thing was that there was no sign of the brunette. They had rung her doorbell too but nobody answered so they figured that she was out.

It was when Takeshi asked where Tsuna was from the class that things started becoming unsettling. The same fear started invading their minds when the first battle had stopped.

_"Hey guys! Do you know where Tsuna is? I haven't seen her today," Takeshi asked._

_His classmates looked at each other weirdly, "Who's Tsuna, Yamamoto?"_

_Takeshi's grin faded, "Tsuna.. eum, Sawada Tsunayuuki?"_

_Their eyebrows furrowed, "We don't have any Sawada Tsunayuuki in our class, Yamamoto."_

_Takeshi forced a grin, "Ah, gomen. She told she would be transferring here soon but I didn't know when. I thought she already came."_

_"No problem, Yamamoto."_

It was nerve-wrecking for the baseball player. He, immediately, went to Kyoya's office and told him of what he found. Ryohei was there too and was silent. He, too, hadn't found the brunette and hearing what he had to say was troubling.

Kyoya immediately took out the student's file and see if there was a Sawada Tsunayuuki in this school. Luckily, they found one and it had said that she was in 1-B, with Takeshi. The three guardians looked at each other.

"What is going on, Sempai?" Takeshi asked.

"Hn, others?" (what about the other herbivores and carnivores?)

"I believe they would be extremely coming soon," Ryohei said, surprisingly in a normal indoor voice.

"Hn. house." (let's go to omnivore's house again.)

Takeshi and Ryohei nodded and just then, the bell rung, indicating break ended. The 3 guardians, however, ignored it and left the school. Mukuro and Chrome joined them on the way, asking what happened.

On their way, they noticed a group of familiar people walking by. They stopped walking and waited for the 5 people to reach up to them.

"Yo everyone!" Takeshi said, his smile strained.

Everybody else seemed to notice this and Gokudera immediately asked, "What's wrong, baseball-freak?"

Takeshi's smile fell and he sighed. He wasted no time in telling what they found out in school and the concerned and disbelief expressions were going around in the group.

"Kufufu, what does this means?" Mukuro asked. Chrome gripped her trident tightly.

Gokudera decided to fill in the others of what they think is going on. Even Kyoya and Mukuro were showing emotions on their usual stoic face.

"So, you are saying we somehow landed in a parallel world. Sawada Nana knows of the mafia and is with Iemitsu at the moment. And that they claim that they don't have any children?" Mukuro asked, disbelief covering his face.

Everybody else nodded.

"T-That... how i-is that p-possible?" Takeshi asked, stunned.

**Bang!**

A bullet sounded in the air and they looked towards the hitman. "Will you all stop dawdling and head towards the household?"

Everybody else just nodded and followed the hitman silently.

* * *

Reborn didn't know what to expect when he opened the door for the entrance. Maybe he expected someone living there, more specifically a brunette. Maybe, he expected that everything was clean and spotless.

What he and the others didn't expect was that there were gunshots in the walls, things broken on the floor as though there was a struggle. They also caught the smell of blood.

Everyone looked at each other and entered the house. They got their weapons ready just in case.

"Search the house," Reborn said lowly.

Everybody went inside and searched if there was any clue as to what happened. The signs of struggle seemed like it happened just a week ago.

Reborn went upstairs and he soon had a really bad and ominous feeling. He stood in front of Tsuna's supposed to be room and opened it hesitantly. Fon, Lal, Lambo, Chrome, and Enma were with him on the top floor, checking the other rooms.

Reborn gasped as he saw the state of the room and dropped his gun.

**Clang~**

This brought attention to the others. Lambo was the first one there.

"What's wr-" Lambo stopped as he saw what Reborn saw. Not a moment later, he screamed and the others came running.

"LAMBO?! What's wrong?!" Yuni asked concernedly as he saw the little cow trembling.

Lambo merely raised his finger and pointed inside the room where even Reborn was frozen.

"Reborn, what's wrong?" Aria asked as she peered in the room. A gasp couldn't be concealed and this prompted the others to see what was wrong.

Reborn went inside the room as the others peered in.

The room was a mess. No, that was an understatement. The room was a disaster. It looked as though war had occurred here. The walls were splattered with blood and so was the floor. There were signs of a child living but there were signs of a scuffle as there were chipped and broken glasses strewn around everywhere. The window was covered as well with bars to prevent anyone from leaving. The bed had stains of blood present and there were chains that would bind the person's arms and legs. The chains were a bit rusted but other than that it was smeared with blood.

Nobody said a word as they were too shocked by this outcome. Reborn was the first one to move. He went towards the broken dressing table and picked up a photo frame. In it, Tsuna was there, smiling.  _So Tsuna does exist in this world..._   _but what happened here?_

The rest were next to unfreeze. Yuni caught sight of a torn up book on the bed. She went towards it and saw what was written.

'HELP!' was written on the book and it was with a red marker, no with blood. Tears prickled her eyes and she couldn't help but cry. Her mother hugged her hardly while trembling.

Reborn turned around and saw that there were scratches and dents made as if trying to escape. He then noticed a tape recorder. Without thinking much, he played it. What he didn't expect was that it was recording what happened here a few days.

 _"Haha, how is it? Pretty isn't it?"_ a male voice was heard. It sounded wrong to listen to as if he was crazy. Muffled screams came as a response and the boy merely laughed more.

 _"Oh my dear Tsuna, even if you scream it's pointless. Nobody would figure out what's going on. I've sound-proofed this room. So scream for me!"_ They heard him say as a sickening sound was heard. A sound that felt like that somebody stabbed something.

_"Red really suits you, you know. Don't worry, Tsuna. I'll paint you red. After all, I love you so much. Ah, but don't worry, I won't kill you either~ I will make sure that you can only remember me!"_

Everybody's blood ran cold at the implications as they heard another painful muffled scream coming from Tsuna. Reborn felt sick listening to the tape. This wasn't a crazy person; it was a mental psycho! One that wanted Tsuna for himself. He had met with people like these on his missions and they never ever released who they liked. If they someone else they liked, they killed them.

_"Ah, but first! Let's get some naughty people their punishment."_

They heard some ruffling and other muffled screams but this time they were male.

_"You see, Tsuna. They were looking at you inappropriately and they have to be punished. Let's see, what punishment should they get? A simple and easy kill or a long and painful one?"_

_"Ngh! Mmph!"_

_"Oh come on, Tsuna. You'll like this. Come on, open your eyes."_

Yuni, Lal, Enma, Dino, Takeshi, Lambo, Aria, Shoichi stifled a gasp as they had tears running down their faces. They heard a sickening voice of a something heavy falling on the ground and Tsuna's muffled cries increased in volume.

_"Haha! See Tsuna! It wasn't that bad! Now, wait patiently there Tsuna~ I'll be there to play with after I'm done with the other 2~"_

Everyone was frozen in shock. As they heard the muffled screams and the chain rattlings of Tsuna and and the other two guys. They heard the dominating and spine chilling laughter of the psycho. After another minute or two, the muffled screams of the two guys stopped.

_"Aaah~ Seems like they're done already. Oh well, I'll deal with them later~"_

_"So, how was my present, my dear Tsuna~" Did you like it?"_

_**Stab!** _ _"Mmph!"_

_"You do know that I love you, right Tsuna? I love you, I love you and... I won't ever let anybody else take you!"_

_**Stab!** _ _"You belong to me!"_ _**Stab!** _ _"Do you underst-"_

Lambo quickly stopped the playing as he couldn't stand listening to it anymore. Everybody else could only stay there frozen. Lambo moved backwards and bumped into the closet with enough force that the door opened.

Mutilated bodies fell out of the closet like raindrops.

"These bodies... they are," Mukuro trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

Everyone could tell that these bodies were the ones that were killed in front of Tsuna. They didn't have proof but they just knew.

The bodies on the floor were lifeless. Lifeless. The headless corpses were covered in blood and their skins had lacerations on them. Their eyes were wide open and glazed. Their hands and legs were cut off too. And the smell. Oh god, the smell... That smell could only come from slaughtered animals left to rot. In this case the animals were the humans.

Everyone couldn't feel more sick than ever. That boy hadn't even been in the mafia and he was so ruthless. Even the mafia weren't so cruel, okay maybe some are but not many are like this. Even Byakuran wasn't like this!

Nobody could take it anymore and left the room. Reborn staying behind, looking intently at the tape recorder.

"Reborn?" Fon inquired worriedly.

Reborn, ignoring what Fon said, went up to the tape recorder and took out all the tapes and put it in his pocket. His intuition (nowhere near Tsuna's) was telling him to do it otherwise we won't get any answers.

Going downstairs, the kids were crying uncontrollably. Hibari, for once, was not minding the crowd and was actually sitting next to Mukuro. Chrome was crying on Mukuro's lap, who was soothing her out with words.

"W-Why did t-this happen to T-Tsuna-san?" Yuni asked in between of her sobs.

Nobody had an answer to that. Nobody.

Just then, as if on cue to break the silence, a song echoed through the house.

_~I'm gonna love you~_

_~Until you hate me~_

_~And I'm gonna show you~_

"W-What?" Dino demanded.

Reborn recognized the voice, "It's him!"

Everyone became alert at that and had their weapons ready. The song was coming from upstairs.

_~What's really crazy~_

_~You should've known better~_

_~Then to mess with me, heartache~_

"Come out trash?!" Xanxus yelled irritably. It felt like an eternity for just waiting for whoever was singing the song to make his appearance. Everyone tensed when mist flames started condensing on top of the stairs

.

.

.

"Arere, what are you all doing here? I thought I had removed everyone's memories that remembered my dear Tsuna~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey guys! How was it?! Yes, guys, this is about possessive and love craziness. I don't know if there's anybody else that has done something like this but I'll say this now: I just got this idea yesterday ~
> 
> The song is "Black Widow" by Iggy Azalea
> 
> Remember More Reviews = More Motivation!


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING(S):**  OCC's, depressing!thoughts, suicidal!tendencies, fem!tsuna, adult!reborn, parallel!world

 **NOTES:**   _Thinking_ "Japanese"

 **DISCLAIMER:**  I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Amano Akira does.

* * *

  **._.._..._XX..XX_..._.._.**

* * *

_"Arere, what are you all doing here? I thought I had removed everyone's memories that remembered my dear Tsuna~"_

* * *

Everybody held their breaths as the condensed mist flames broke apart. It was...

...a normal looking boy. He was a black haired child with eerie red eyes. He was wearing a black half- sleeved t-shirt and his pants were black as well. Apparently, he was also wearing black elbow length gloves. His fingers however were clearly visible. Everything about him appeared to be normal except, his eyes said a different story.

"Ne ne, who are you guys?" the boy asked.

"Shouldn't you be introducing yourself first?" spat Enma furiously. His best friend had been kidnapped/killed by this psycho and he wanted answers.

The boy made a thinking pose for 2 seconds and then a big light bulb appeared on his head. "Ah, that's right, how rude of me~ Tsuna-chan will be angry with me~ Let me introduce myself! My name is Saiko~ Tsuna-chan's boyfriend~"

Everyone felt sick listening to the boy in front of him. "Don't lie," Lal said disgustingly.

The room's temperature dropped several degrees and the boy lost his smile, "What?"

"You aren't Tsunayuuki's boyfriend! You're just a psycho!" Dino continued on for her.

Everyone else agreed but it seemed that Saiko did not.

"Who... are  **you** to tell me if I'm Tsuna-chan's boyfriend or not?" Saiko asked in a dangerous tone.

Everyone noticed the change of behavior and prepared themselves mentally. Dino replied determinedly, "I'm her older brother and I do  **not** approve you of her boyfriend!"

After hearing these words, Saiko stiffened before releasing suffocating aura.

"Shut up," he said darkly. "I made sure to erase  **everyone's** memories about anything related to my Tsuna, so how do you remember?"

Mukuro smirked, "Kufufu, maybe a flaw in your part?"

Saiko started mumbling incoherent words under his breath. Reborn narrowed his eyes but he needed to know, "Oi did you kill Tsunayuuki?"

.

.

.

Saiko started chuckling before erupting in a mad laughter. "Tsuna-chan is my lover, Mr. Reborn. So of course I kept her alive. We still have a long life to live anyway and so much to do in this live ~ I can't wait for her to realize struggling is pointless~"

"TEME! RELEASE JYUUDAIME!" Gokudera yelled, lighting up his dynamite but noting it didn't. He was stupified, "W-Wha? Why aren't they lighting up?!"

Everybody was now on guard at that. Saiko however hardly cared. Instead he had a horror face, "Release her? No way! I need to protect her!"

"If there's anyone who she needs protection from, it's you!" Skull yelled.

Saiko's bangs covered his eyes, making them unable to see his expression. "H-How dare you," he mumbled. "How dare you?!" he yelled in fury this time.

"She needs to be protected from me?! From ME?! I love her! Why would she be needed to be separated from me?!" Mist flames started twirling dangerously around him and were condensing together.

"You want to separate me from my Tsuna," he mumbled loudly enough for everyone to hear. "I won't let you! She's mine and ONLY MINE!" He screamed the last part hysterically.

**Grr!**

Everyone's attention was turned to the silhouettes of people coming out of the mist beside Saiko. Their eyes widened as they saw who, no  _what_  came out. Those weren't humans... they were dead people!

**Grr!**

"You all need to be eliminated.. then you can join my army with them. Tsuna-chan will be very happy to see you all," the teen mumbled before smirking. "That's right, that's what I'do!"

Saiko raised his head, his eyes visible now. They were bloodshot red and there was also black, no night flames, twirling around. His grin became sadistic and crazed as more and more zombies came out. "Oscurita, kill them~"

As if on command, the horde of zombies started coming closer and closer, their smell becoming unbearable. They had deformed bodies, and limbs sticking out at odd angles. Their bloodshot eyes darted over the land, looking for food. Reaching arms, flesh peeling, in short, they were terrifyingly grotesque. Groans and moans came from their open mouths, wanting human meat. **  
**

Everyone was terrified and sickened. Lambo and Yuni were shaking out right.

"HAHAHA! How do you like my army?" Saiko laughed maniacally.

"W-What's going on?!" Colonello screamed, firing his rifle at the zombie approaching him

"Mammon!" Xanxus yelled clearly as he tried shooting his gun. Sadly to say, Xanxus couldn't use his Flame Of Wrath.

"I can't use my flames!" Mammon yelled back.

"Nobody can!" Mukuro replied to inform everyone.

"What the heck?!" Skull exclaimed as he dodged a blow from the zombie in front of him. He kicked the zombie, breaking it into pieces. When he released a sigh, he noticed the zombie's broken parts started coming together. Skull paled at this and said, "They have regeneration properties!"

"Damn it! Bullets don't work!" Lal said as she discarded her gun aside and started hand-to-hand combat. The zombies were surprisingly stronger than 'normal' zombies.

"They just keep regenerating!" Takeshi exclaimed as the zombies he cut down were coming back together on their own.

"F*** it!" Reborn cursed

"Haha, surprised?" Saiko said amused. " _This_ is my ability. To control the dead! And there isn't anything you can do!"

"Damn you, psycho!" Enma yelled frustrated.

"Hehe, can't use your flames? Is that why you all are frustrated? Well, let me tell you something: they are flames resistant~"

"What the heck?!" Dino yelled.

"How is that possible?!" Byakuran said as he protected the unable-to-fight group.

Reborn getting tired of this fired a shot at Saiko. If those zombies can't go down then just take the leader down. Simple.

Saiko turned his attention to Reborn and smiled mockingly, "Are~ the world's greatest hitman is here~ Nice to meet you~"

Reborn growled darkly, "Release Tsuna  **now**."

Saiko made a thinking pose before exclaiming like a child bent on getting something, "Never! SHE'S  _MINE_!"

Just as he was able to fire another shot at Saiko, he suddenly released a huge mist shockwave, knocking out the unable-to-fight group. The others, somehow, managed to remain conscious but they had lost their energy and were barely hanging onto conscious.

"I'd really appreciate it if you all just forget about my Tsuna and leave us alone," Saiko said seriously as mist flames once more began to twirl around them. The zombies had disappeared when the shockwave had occurred.

He started walking towards the condensed mist flames before he was stopped. "Wait," Reborn said weakly.

Saiko ignoring it, said, "Tsuna-chan is MINE and you all won't be getting her back AT ALL."

After getting his message across, Saiko disappeared in the flames. Everyone (except Reborn) collapsed.

Reborn stood up weakly and sat on the couch, "Damn it... I WILL save you, Tsuna. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey guys! How was it?! Do you guys like it? Was it something new?
> 
> Yes, Saiko is an OCC. But the reason why I chose the name 'Saiko' is because it sounds like 'psycho' in English :D I know this chapter was short but oh well ~
> 
> What kind of plot twist would you like later?
> 
> Remember More Reviews = More Motivation


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING(S):**  OCC's, depressing!thoughts, suicidal!tendencies, fem!tsuna, adult!reborn, parallel!world

 **NOTES:**   _Thinking_ "Japanese"   _"Phone call"_

 **DISCLAIMER:**  I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Amano Akira does.

* * *

  **._.._..._XX..XX_..._.._.**

* * *

  _"Damn it... I WILL save you, Tsuna. I promise."_  

* * *

  **With Saiko~**

Saiko skipped merrily in an EXTREMELY dark, long corridor, not minding the grotesque decorations hanging on the walls. They were after all his work; people he hated, people that caused his Tsuna to suffer and people that tried to separate them. Their mutilated bodies were hanging on the wall as "souvenirs" to remind Saiko how crazy they were to even challenge him 

He grinned as he remembered the interesting group of people he met just a few minutes ago. They were strong, he'll admit but not strong enough to beat him. He came to a stop in front of chained door and with his mist flames, he lifted them off to go inside. The reason why it was chained was to deny access from outsiders. After all, his most precious treasure was there and he can't let anyone steal it.  

"Tsuna-chan~ Tadaima~" he decided to add the 'chan' prefix to her name 

Rattlings of numerous chains and muffled sounds came as a response. Saiko pouted, "Aw, Tsuna, aren't you going to greet me?" 

He looked at his most precious treasure, Tsunayuuki, chained to a chair, almost gleefully. He was happy that she hadn't tried to escape yet and was ignoring the signs of struggles crafted on the chair. Her legs, and hands were chained to prevent her from moving and she was gagged too. Her clothes were ripped in places but Saiko honestly didn't care; to him she looked attractive. She was in the same clothes that she was wearing when he brought her here. The clothes were actually Saiko's choice; he made her wear it before coming here. After all, they were made from anti-flames materials and he wouldn't allow her to leave so easily. She belonged to him after all.

Saiko chuckled, "Tsuna-chan, were you waiting for me?" 

He removed the gag on Tsuna's mouth that prevented her from screaming to listen to her alluring voice. The instant he did that, Tsuna screamed in desperation, "Let me go!" Tears  cascaded down on her cheeks like a waterfall. Her desperate screams merely fueled Saiko's love for her. It was like she only remembered him and no one else. 

Tsuna, on the other hand, wanted to escape from this hell-hole. She was tortured in many ways; physical, mental, emotional  _and_ sexual. For some reason, she couldn't even use her flames to get out of here. Not to mention, Saiko had very dangerous mood swings. At one moment, he would be all nice and say soothing words (that sounded terribly wrong when it came from him), the next moment, he would be physically abusing her. Her whole body had various lacerations already and he never even bothered to give her proper medical treatment. Instead he found it fun to carve it on her and said she looked beautiful in them. 

"Arere, Tsuna-chan~ You can't. I have to protect you from danger~" he said, placing his hand on hers, eliciting a shiver from the brunette.

Saiko then extracted his hand and exclaimed, "That's right, I forgot to tell you the good news! Apparently, I felt someone enter your room and wanted to know who, since no one should even bother to look at the house. So, when I went there, apparently, they had already left the room and were in the living room. One of them call you her little sister and a silver-head called you Jyuudaime. Oh, then there was the greatest hitman in the world too with a few others~" 

Tsuna's eyes widened.  _They're here too?_

Saiko smiled, "Ah so you do know them. Don't worry, Tsuna~ They'll be joining us soon ~" 

Tsuna glared at the crazed teen in front of him, "Don't you dare!" 

Saiko chuckled, "Aw, is my girlfriend that excited to meet them?" 

Tsuna's glared intensified, "I am  **not**  your girlfriend. You just kidnapped me and forced yourself on me!" 

Saiko's eerie smile faded and was replaced with a glare, "Not my girlfriend?" 

He forcefully grabbed Tsuna by the hair, eliciting a whimper from her. "Not my girlfriend?" he growled. "Why do you still reject my love for you?! When will you understand that I love you?!" 

Tears formed at the corner of her eyes but she remained strong, "Never." 

Saiko's frown deepened before he smirked. His other hand went under her shirt, "It seems that those people are the cause of your behavior right now. Don't worry, I'll kill them in front of you and give them a quick death unlike the others." 

Tsuna's eyes widened more and she started struggling, trying to get away from Saiko. "Let me go!" she yelled. She did not want to go through any abuse and this one would hurt her more than the rest. This one would break her spirit and she didn't want that. It was the hardest to recover from. Harder than the physical one. 

Saiko chuckled, "Nope~" He started leaning towards Tsuna and gave her ear a lick. She shivered against his touch and she whimpered. He whispered into her ear, "You've been bad today Tsuna-chan~ You need to be punished~ I know let's have the double combo fun today!" 

Tsuna paled, knowing that she'll be going through physical abuse after this session. Despite knowing she'll fail, she tried to summon her flames. 

Saiko noticed what she was going to do merely chuckled. His chuckle reverberating against her ear. "It's pointless Tsuna-chan~ You are in an anti-flame resistant room~ You can't escape that easily~" he said as he pressed his body against her until she could feel  _everything_. 

Tsuna gasped, "T-That shouldn't be e-enough to stop m-me." 

"Your chains and the chair you are sitting on are also flame resistant~ Along with your clothes. Why do you think I made you change into it~" 

Tsuna's tears once again started to fall as she felt Saiko's hand touch  _there_. She gasped, "N-No..."

Saiko smirk resembled a predator who had caught his prey and was going to take some time to enjoy it. 

* * *

**With Reborn and co.~**

2 hours after Saiko left, everyone who had collapse woke up. Currently, everyone was sitting somewhere in the living room and were discussing what just happened. 

"Bullets weren't working!" Lal exclaimed. 

"They even regenerated!" Lambo said. 

"Forget that! We couldn't even use our flames!" Gokudera said as everyone else nodded. 

"How though? As far as I remember this house wasn't flame resistant," Dino said. 

"Check the house," Reborn said. Everyone turned towards him with a question mark face. "When we came here, the signs of struggles looked at the very least 3-4 days old. If my theory is correct, then, just like how we came here with our memories and abilities, Tsuna probably did as well." 

Shoichi continued as he understood what Reborn meant, "And since Tsuna-san is a very strong flame user, she couldn't have been stopped by a mere flame resistant as well. She had a crazy reserve for flames." 

Still there were some who didn't understand what they meant, Spanner explained, "That means, she should have been able to fight that psycho and defeat him. A single flame resistant house wouldn't have stopped her from using her flames. It would've only made her flames a little bit erratic and unstable. Unless..." 

"Unless more than one flame resistant objects were used to trap her," Gokudera continued. 

Everybody remained silent as they processed the information they received. 

"...I'll go check her room," Verde said. Then, he looked at the two mechanics and said, "Check the house." 

"Hai!/Hai" both said at the same time. 

"But that doesn't explains how  _we_ weren't able to use our flames, Reborn," Fon said. 

"Fon's right. We are the arcobaleno, the world's strongest. So how were we unable to use our flames?" Lal asked. 

"Saiko said that they were flames resistant," Chrome said quietly. 

"That's the thing: how?" Byakuran said seriously. "They weren't wearing anything that could even make them flame resistant." 

"Maybe they weren't actual zombies either," Colonello said. 

"Then what were they? Illusions?" Xanxus snarled. 

"They could be. We weren't able to use our flames remember?" Mukuro replied. 

"Ugh, my brain is hurting!" Dino exclaimed

"How is he even related to Tsuna anyway?" Enma asked. 

"He said he was his boyfriend," Mammon said sarcastically. Enma shot Mammon a glare, "He's  **not**  her boyfriend. I don't approve of it." 

"Nobody does, brat," Xanxus snorted. 

"Guys, I found something," Verde said as he came down the stairs with the other two mechanics. Their faces grim. 

 _That was fast_ , everyone thought

"What is it?" Aria asked. 

"Well, first of all, the room was com-"

**Ring~**

Everyone looked at Reborn, who merely raised an eyebrow at the phone call.  _Who would be calling right now?_

The number was unknown and he was tempted to shut it and listen to what Verde had to say but his intuition (that was definitely nowhere near Tsuna's) said to pick it up or he won't get any clues to Tsuna's whereabouts. 

Sighing, he picked up, ignoring the incredulous looks of some people. "Hello?"

_\--"Help! No! Stop!"_

Reborn's eyes widened at the familiar voice that was in pain. "Tsuna?!" 

If there was anyone that weren't paying attention or were giving the hitman funny looks, they were now serious and concerned. Reborn heard banging on glass as if demanding to be let out from the other end of the phone.  _"Reborn?! Hel- KYA!"_

Reborn heard something click and being released. He also heard the gasp from Tsuna and was that chain rattlings? _"Now now, Tsuna-chan~ You shouldn't be doing something you aren't supposed to do. Now be a good girl and enjoy while I talk to the hitman, okay?"_

Reborn felt sickened as he heard something splashing and Tsuna crying and demanding to be released.  _"So, how is it, Mr. Reborn? Hearing the lovely screams and pleads of my Tsuna. It's like music, isn't it?"_

"Saiko..." he growled so dangerously that others stepped a step back. What was going on that made the hitman so mad? 

 _"Haha, no need to be so mad, Mr. Reborn. I'm doing a great favor to you right now, you know?"_  Saiko said cheerfully as Reborn heard Tsuna banging and pleading -  _Let me out Saiko, please! -_ to be out. Those cries were hysterical and they were shortened by another scream of pain. 

 _-No stop! Don't!-_ Reborn heard as he heard Tsuna choking and gasping greedily for air. 

"Saiko...  **what** are you doing to Tsuna?!" 

A chuckle came from the other end,  _"Nothing big Mr. Reborn~ She was very excited to meet you guys that she forgot who I was to her so I'm just letting her remember to who she belongs to~"_

"You're tormenting her not letting her remember who she belongs to!" 

Everyone in the room were silent but their eyes were as wide as saucers. Finally, Aria couldn't take it and wanted to know what was going on, so she stalked up to the hitman and put the conversation on speakers. Just on time to hear Tsuna pleading to stop before hearing her choke. 

Everyone stiffened at that. What was Saiko doing to her?! 

_"Haha, I know! Why don't we play a game, Mr. Reborn?"_

"A game?" Reborn answered as though he was crazy. He couldn't keep his emotions at bay for much longer and he really wanted to kill the person that was torturing Tsuna. 

_"That's right! The object is very simple: Find my Tsuna before the end of the month and defeat me to get her back~"_

Reborn narrowed his eyes, "What's the catch?" 

_"There aren't any catches, Mr. Reborn. Just that you have to face through numerous obstacle to even beat me. And if you fail, you join my army~ Anyways, the rules are very simple: You have by the end of the month to find me and Tsuna. Beware though, there would be obstacles to stop you~ And if you don't manage to find Tsuna, she'll be mine forever!"_

"You bastard..." Reborn snarled. All of them heard something click and the sound of something being opened. They also heard a thud and heavy panting. 

_"Ah, it seems that Tsuna-chan is tired now~ I'll be sending you recordings of our fun times, Mr. Reborn~"_

The line ended just when they heard gasps and chokes from Tsuna, who seemed to be resisting, with the rattlings of something chain-like being proof for them. 

.

.

.

"Damn it!" Byakuran hissed. 

Dino, Aria, Yuni, Lambo, Chrome and Shoichi collapsed crying. Reborn merely stayed quiet, looking at the phone in his hands.  **"Verde,"**  Reborn said darkly. Verde did not look amused and understood what the other meant. 

"Apparently, I found out that Tsunayuuki's room is completely flame-resistant, including those chains. Apparently, some of her clothes that were there were also made to be flame-resistant," Verde said as he pushed up his glasses. 

"So that means..." Enma said

"he's a stalker?" Lambo/Dino and Yuni said at the same time.

"That explains why she didn't beat the crap out of him," Xanxus said. 

"But does she even remembers us?" Aria asked

"Yes, she does," Reborn answered. Everyone looked at the hitman. 

"What do you mean, Reborn?" Fon asked frowning. 

"When I first exclaimed her name on the phone, she immediately called my name and asked for help." 

"So she remembers..." Ryohei said quietly, without screaming, or his usual catchphrase "EXTREME," showing how serious he is. 

"I'll search for information. You two mists, come," Mammon said, signing the other mists, Mukuro and Chrome, to leave with them. 

Everyone else nodded. "Namimori Records," Kyoya said. (I'll check to see if Saiko is from Namimori). 

"I'll work at a restaurant," Fon said. "We need money." 

"I'll help," Aria said. 

"The rest of you, find whatever clues you can to get Tsuna out of there. Also, let's start cleaning this house," Reborn said as he walked away to the front door. 

"Where are you going, Uncle Reborn?" Yuni asked

"Walk." 

**Slam~**

"There he goes," Aria said sighing. 

"It's  _that_ , right?" Mammon asked. 

"Yes, it's  _that_ ," Fon replied smiling. 

"That?" Ryohei asked confused. 

"He likes her," Yuni said happily now that her suspicions were confirmed. 

"Eh? He does?" Dino and Enma asked at the same time. Xanxus raised an eyebrow. Ryohei and Takeshi looked confused. 

"What do you mean?" Takeshi asked. "Who likes who?" 

Gokudera face-palmed, "Reborn-san likes Jyuudaime, baseball-freak!" 

Takeshi merely made an "O" face. 

Mukuro shook his head, "How can you be so dense?" 

"But does Tsuna likes Reborn?" Skull piped in. 

"We... don't know, she had sent Reborn on a year mission before we came here," Chrome said quietly. 

"...I see," Aria said dejectedly

"But would she even want to date anyone now? You know after we free her from the psycho?" Shoichi asked. 

"...We don't know... but she's always been closer to Reborn than anyone here," Enma said hesitantly. "The questions  is, will she be able to trust any of us, after this? Will she still be the same Tsuna we knew?"

The question was only met with silence until Verde said something to get the gears working, "How about all of you start working before Reborn exploded on all of you. He barely seemed to be able to control his emotions."

"And what will you be doing?" Aria asked. 

"I'll be using Shoichi and Spanner to help me develop some weapons that can possibly work on them and negate the effects of the flame-resistant zombies." 

"Okay," Aria said. Nobody noticed the grim faces of the guardians as they all left to gather materials to clean house, food, technological stuff, jobs etc. 

"You two," Mammon said to the two mists. "You are working together while I work alone. Got it?" Those two only nodded and by then, only the guardians were left alone in the house and nobody noticed the angry face of one cow and the guilty faces of the rest. 

* * *

Reborn was furious. His mind was still on the desperate pleas of his student, who was begging to be released. It was weird for the hitman to be experiencing many emotions at the same time and it also seemed that his rational mind was being consumed by the myriad emotions. He had never experienced something like this; not even with Luce and it was driving the hitman to be crazy. 

"I'll kill you, Saiko... and I'll increase your training, Dame-Tsuna, for making me like this."

Reborn started walking back to the household he had come to enjoy while thinking  of various ways to get the brunette back within a month. First thing, he have to do is find where that bastard is keeping her. 

As he opened the door of the house, he heard voices, more specifically, a voice filled with hatred, anger and regret. 

"It's all our fault!" A familiar voice of a cow yelled. "If only we hadn't done that, Tsuna-nee wouldn't be in this mess!" 

Reborn frowned,  _What does he means? Weren't we teleported mysteriously?_

"We didn't know this would happen, ahoshi!" Gokudera yelled but it was clear from his voice he was regretting it too. 

"Shut up! If only we hadn't ignored her, none of this would have happened!" 

Reborn froze in his tracks as he registered the sentence in his mind. He won't ever admit it, but it had taken a full minute to even understand what that stupid cow had said. 

Once he did, however, a deadly and the most powerful KI was released by the hitman. 

**"What do you mean?"**

Everyone turned towards the hitman with varying degrees of surprised and horror. When nobody spoke, Reborn once again asked,  **"I asked what do you mean?"**

"R-Reborn-san..." Gokudera stuttered. 

**"Answer. My patience is quite thin."**

Chrome was the first one to unfreeze. "R-Reborn-san," she said quietly. The furious hitman turned his face to see the female mist. 

She gulped, "I-I'll tell y-you the t-truth." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey guys! Here's another chapter! Hehe, I don't know why but I have many inspirations for this fanfic! Thank you all for the support everyone has given me!
> 
> If anyone wants to help me with any of my fics plot, feel free to PM me. I'll be happy to use some help~
> 
> Remember More Reviews = More Motivation


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING(S):**  OCC's, depressing!thoughts, suicidal!tendencies, fem!tsuna, adult!reborn, parallel!world

 **NOTES:**   _Thinking_ "Japanese"  _"Phone call"_

 **DISCLAIMER:**  I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Amano Akira does.

* * *

**._.._..._XX..XX_..._.._.**

* * *

**_"_** _I-I'll tell y-you the t-truth."_   

* * *

"A-a few d-days before you left on the long mission, B-Bossu was called to meet that Don Romano. H-However, he s-said that it was o-okay for all the g-guardians to c-come. For us, it was a great opportunity and make sure that Bossu doesn't gets hurt but..." 

Reborn frowned as he controlled his KI a bit; not all of it though, he was still made. "And none  of your thought it was suspicious?" 

"We did, Reborn-san. That's why all of us went. It smelt like a trap," Gokudera answered a bit happy. 

"Rather than sounding happy, why don't you pray that we get out of this alive?" Mukuro said/whispered. Reborn merely raised an eyebrow. 

"A-Anyways," Chrome stuttered, drawing the attention back to her. "In the m-middle of the meeting, we-we were ambushed by his men."

"Thankfully, they weren't that strong," Takeshi said. 

Ryohei said, "They were weak to the EXTREME!" 

"Shut up," Gokudera hissed. 

"Chrome, continue," Reborn said. 

"H-Hai! Anyways, w-we were able to defeat all of them b-but then we h-heard the Don s-screaming in pain. T-Turning around, we s-saw that... that..." Here Chrome broke out in tears. Reborn looked at the others in expectation; silently asking them to continue, though he had an idea of what had happened. 

Lambo gulped, "T-Tsuna-nee had k-k-killed Don Romano w-with his b-bare hands." Reborn sucked in a breath.  _So they decided to..._

"We-we couldn't believe that J-Jyuudaime had d-done that a-and..." 

 **"So you decided to ignore her?!"**  Reborn asked furious. 

All guardians flinched, even Kyoya and Mukuro. They heard a cocking of a gun and paled. Looking up, they saw Reborn had his leon gun ready in his hands. 

 **"Give me,"**  He said as his KI doubled,  **"one reason why you all shouldn't be buried six feet underground?"**

None of the guardians had an answer. Takeshi spoke up, "We c-couldn't take it seeing her hands dyed red. I-It just didn't seem right!" 

 **"And yet, she accepted all of you when you first made your first kill?"**  

That froze everyone on track. Tears were prickling everyone eyes but stubborn people like Mukuro and Hibari refused to show it. 

Chrome spoke up again, wanting to let the hitman know everything. "T-That's not all." 

Reborn turned to her and growled, "What do you mean?" 

Chrome sighed, "A-After you left, t-things got worse. We didn't l-listen to Bossu at all and we n-never asked for her reasons either. I-It carried on for a c-couple of m-months. A-A few months l-later, we-we had a small m-meeting o-on her b-birthday, in which we... straight-out told B-Bossu that w-we didn't wanted to m-meet her ever. T-That we would h-have been fine i-if we h-hadn't met her and that she was a m-monster..." 

There were sparks of horror and remembrance of such event. Reborn merely growled more but Chrome wasn't done speaking yet. "B-Before the war b-broke out, I-I came back to t-the mansion. O-One of the c-chefs asked me to d-deliver B-Bossu's afternoon coffee to her. I-I accepted i-it and I a-also wanted to a-apologize. B-But when I e-entered the room, I f-froze again. T-The words couldn't come o-out of my m-mouth because I was s-scared that everyone else would leave m-me too. A-Anyways, I handed h-her the coffee a-and she thanked me u-using my s-surname.. not my f-first name. A-A few d-days later, I-I went o-on a m-mission..." 

Reborn felt some of his KI decrease. By what he understood, it meant that Tsuna had given up. Given up on everything. 

**Creak~**

"Reborn?" Fon came inside with everyone else. "What's going on? Why are you... so angry?" 

Reborn ignored Fon and merely snarled to the guardians, "You all will be punished  _after_  we get Dame-Tsuna back. And, even if she forgives you all for what you've done... you all will still be unable to move, do you understand?" 

The guardians merely nodded furiously as Reborn went upstairs to rest for the day. 

Everyone else were confused. "What is he talking about?" Fon asked the pale guardians. 

"...kufufu, i'll be going and searching for information," Mukuro said nervously as he began to disappear. However, just before he could, he felt someone pull his ear. Looking over, he saw Chrome looking at him with disappointment. "O-Ow, Chrome-chan, p-please let g-go of my ear." 

"After we tell everyone the  _truth_ ," she said, pulling his ear harder. Everyone else just sweatdropped. 

Byakuran and Yuni picked up on the words and they both asked together, "The truth?" 

Spanner asked this time still monotonous, "What truth?" 

Gokudera sighed, "Sit down. It's a long talk... and we'll most probably won't get to survive after this." He said the last part as a whisper but everyone heard it, earning them a question mark. 

"EXTREME story time!" Ryohei yelled. 

"Shut up, turf-top! After this, we'll be getting killed by everyone here and Reborn-san!" Gokudera yelled. 

"Oh," Ryohei said as he went silent, letting the others do the talking. Everyone else became more confused and curious as to why they would even try to kill them. It's not like they did something wrong, now did they?

Taking a deep breath, every guardian bar the sadistic ones took turns in telling the truth about what they had done to Tsuna before arriving here. To say they were mad was an understatement; they were downright furious and enraged. 

"How could you?!" Yuni screamed in disbelief. 

"Wait..." Byakuran said. "What do you mean that it's your fault this has happened. As far as I am concerned you guys don't have soul transportation abilities."

Lambo glared at Byakuran, but really it was meant for himself. "That's because we wished that we hadn't had met her! Now look, our wish finally came true! We haven't met!" 

"If our souls hadn't been transferred to the us in the world, then we wouldn't have even bothered with searching for Jyuudaime. As a matter of fact, no one would have!" Gokudera said in frustration. 

Everyone remained silent at that. It was true though, if their souls hadn't been transferred here then they wouldn't have met Tsunayuuki of this world. 

Verde then asked, "What happened to the us of this world?" 

"Actually," Byakuran answered that. "Our souls from this world and the other world merged together as one. So you could say that we are one now. We have their memories while they have ours. They feel whatever we feel and we feel whatever we feel." 

"So basically, we won't even know if we are talking to one of our parallel self because we are now conscience?" Fon asked getting a nod in reply. 

"But, how did we come to this trashy world?" Xanxus asked

"...None of us know." 

"Omnivore..." 

Everyone turned to the skylark. Takeshi asking, "What do you mean Kyoya?" 

Kyoya looked at them with a are-you-herbivores-stupid stare. "Before dying, omnivore made a wish." 

"And what was that wish?" Enma asked.

"I merely lip-read but omnivore said something about wishing to have our wish come true." 

"It can't be..." Skull said, "that she wanted this to happen?" 

"No you dumb***!" Lal said, hitting Skull on the head. 

"I see, so that's what happened..." Byakuran whispered. 

"What do you mean?" Yuni asked worriedly. 

"Because of how long you had ignored her, she probably convinced herself that you guys never wanted to meet her. So, she probably wished to have that wish come true. Did any of you notice her ring glowing?"

There were shakes of denial and Byakuran tched, "Well, we can be sure that somehow the Vongola Ring is involved in this but how it happened, even I don't know." 

Everyone was taking in the information when a loud crash was heard from upstairs. Surprised, everyone ran in the direction of the noise. Only to find that Reborn had thrown the vase at the door, slightly trembling with anger. 

Fon was the first one to snap out of it, "R-Reborn, is e-everything okay?" 

Reborn merely glared at them before throwing his phone to them, saying only one word, "Listen." 

All of them complied and listened to the recording on. Their eyes widened when they heard bloodcurdling screams, pleadings and chain rattlings of a very certain brunette they were trying to find. They looked at the recording and found that it was an hour long. "Skip to the last part." 

Complying, all of them skipped until the end, hearing one last scream that chilled them to the bones when Saiko appeared. 

_"Hello there Mr. Reborn~ How did you like Tsuna's and my bonding moment? I made sure to record this and show it to you ~ Well, did you like listening to Tsuna-chan's musical screams? I sure did. Don't worry Mr. Reborn, this isn't the end of it. This is only the beginning; I'll keep sending you presents of our bonding sessions until you manage to defeat me~ Ciao~"_

Everyone present had their eyes wide and the more stubborn ones were seething in anger. 

"I'll kill him!" Enma roared. Everyone else merely nodded. 

Reborn took a few deep breaths before standing straight. His usual playful smirk gone, "I want everyone to find information the best they can." 

Looking over the hitman, they could see that the hitman was very distraught and wanted to just kill the black haired child. Nodding their heads, half of them left to complete their works. Lambo and Yuni stayed behind since they weren't in their own bodies and were younger than the rest. 

* * *

**After a week~**

"Damn it!" Enma slammed his hand on the table. "It's been a week and we still haven't been able to find anything!" 

Everyone except Reborn was present in their 'base.' 

"Where can she be?!" Dino asked to himself in frustration. 

"That's not all," Mammon interjected, "I couldn't even find a speck of information about Saiko!" The other two mists merely nodded. 

"Hn." (same)

"Ugh, this way we won't be ever able to find her!" Lambo yelled, while crying. Yuni went up to the crying cow and hugged her tight, burying her face in the locks of his hair. 

Everyone was depressed. They hadn't been able to find any leads as to where Tsuna could be kept and they were loosing their patience. 

They had no way to get in contact except for the recordings, updating them and taunting them about what Saiko was doing with Tsuna. The details were far too horrid for anyone to know and mostly Reborn would hear them. Everyone had heard twice but it was enough for them. 

Reborn himself was starting to become more restless and annoyed as the days passed. It had become to the point that if he himself didn't participate in conversations, he would shoot anyone that came near him. He became unapproachable unless they had found some information on Tsuna's whereabouts or Saiko's. 

The tension in the air was thick and a knife could easily slice it. Everyone was starting to lose hope and the latest recording they had received has just ticked Reborn off more. 

"By the way, what do you think the latest recording is about?" Colonello asked. 

Everyone just remained silent. "We don't know," Fon said.

"But it ticked Reborn off enough that he had to go outside to calm himself," Lal said. 

**Ring ~**

Everyone jumped as Aria's phone rang. She looked at the screen and widened her eyes as he saw the caller. She looked up and mouthed <Reborn> to the others. Everyone narrowed their eyes and nodded. 

"Hello?" 

_"I've found where she is held."_

"REALLY?!" Aria yelled in shock. "We'll be right there!" 

Everyone raised their eyebrows at the exclamation but they couldn't deny that there was a growing expectation in their hearts. 

When Aria looked at them she said, "We've gotten a clue where she is held." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Heyo! How is this fanfic going? Do you guys like this? Thank you all for reviewing and liking this fanfic.   
> Anyways, where do you think she is held up? The next upload would be a few days later. 
> 
> Remember More Reviews = More Motivation!


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING(S):**  OCC's, depressing!thoughts, suicidal!tendencies, fem!tsuna, adult!reborn, parallel!world

 **NOTES:**   _Thinking_ "Japanese"  _"Phone call"_

 **DISCLAIMER:**  I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Amano Akira does.

* * *

**._.._..._XX..XX_..._.._.**

* * *

****_"We've gotten a clue where she is held."_

* * *

It was odd for the hitman to be feeling so many emotions at once. He was a hitman and he didn't need a use of emotions. They only hinder your work. Same concept with relationships. He never got attached to anyone. 

Apparently, Sawada Tsunayuuki was an exception to the rule. 

Ever since she broke the Arcobaleno curse, he's begun to notice her more as a woman than that of a girl. How she disregarded the fact that she could have died in the Representative Battle. How she went against the Vindice to get our curse broken. He was pretty mad at her and gave her one hell of a training later but when they had been alone together, he had disregarded his usual character. 

He had actually picked her up and spun her for a moment and had laughed. He watched how Tsuna had laughed happily and when he had put her down, and stared into her eyes at that moment, he knew something had changed in their relationship. 

It was after seeing suitors coming for marriage proposals that caused him to understand what this growing feeling was: he was in love with her. He was jealous whenever anyone got close to Tsuna those intentions. He wanted the brunette for himself. 

It was also the first time that the hitman was hesitant. He was hesitant that if he confessed and she didn't like him in the same way, it would destroy their already built relationship. For the first time, the greatest hitman in the world was wavering in his decision. 

He was continuously contemplating whether or not he should confess or not when Tsuna decided to send him on a long term mission. He had noticed a few changes in the brunette and wanted to ask what was wrong but the look in her eyes refrained him from doing so. 

Even though he wanted to refuse the mission, Tsuna had flashed the combination of her kicked puppy look that had tears glistening around her eyes and the infamous pout. It made him cringe at how easily he had been defeated. 

It had been a mistake. He shouldn't have accepted the mission at all. He should have pressed in the matter deeper.  He shouldn't have left Tsuna alone with no-one with her to comfort her. He shouldn't have left Tsuna alone when she had started to lose hope. He should have stayed. 

When he had heard the news that Vongola was attacked, he had rushed back home. Even though, he knew he wouldn't be able to make it on time. 

He was quite shocked to have noticed that he was back in the past with no curse at all. Even more shocked when Nana and Iemitsu told him that they had no children. The feeling of dread had started pooling and he wanted to kill anyone in his way. 

Imagine his shock when he reached the household. Though, there was confirmation given that Tsuna was alive, it didn't mean that she was in the best condition either. The hitman hated it. Hated not knowing. Hated not being unable to help.. hated for being useless. 

"Where are you Tsuna?" 

* * *

Reborn was horrified. He had just received another one of the 'bonding' times of Saiko and Tsuna, and to say he was shocked was an understatement. This wasn't one of the normal physical abuse sessions but was of sexual abuse. 

Reborn felt sick as he could do nothing but listen to the recording. He didn't bother telling anyone else about the new recording as he just listened to the heart wrenching screams of the brunette . The recording this time was sent to him at midnight and the hitman couldn't even sleep properly for the past few days as he continuously listened to the recording. Even though, it fueled his jealousy and anger, it made him realize that Tsuna was still alive and could be saved.  

Putting his headphones on, he put the recording on replay. He tried to listen to the sounds other than the obvious ones to find a clue of where the brunette could be held. 

After listening to the recording for a couple of times, he couldn't find anything and was about to give up before giving it another chance. This time he focused solely on the sounds of the chains banging. He started humming whenever the chains made a sound before his eyes widened in surprise. 

Leaving the house alone in haste, he replayed the recording once more as he focused only on the rhythm of the chains. 

_Help... Hurry...._

Reborn's eyes were still wide as he finally understood how he could figure out where she is kept. The brunette was sending him the messages by using the secret language their group had made in times of need. The only difference this time was that she was using the chains to create the message.  _'Damn it, why didn't I notice this before!'_

_Deep... Namimori... Forest..... Behind... Waterfall... Locked... Door... with... chains..._

Reborn's eyes shone in determination as he ran towards the implied location. His only hope now was to get the brunette out of there quickly while she is still sane. 

* * *

Reaching the Namimori Forest, Reborn looked around before heading deeper inside the forest. He knew this place by heart. It was where he had trained the brunette in their world. Snapping out of his reverie, he went in deeper until he reached the waterfall. 

He scanned the surroundings before heading towards the one path that led him behind it. However, just before he could reach a path, he felt himself being surrounded. 

Cocking his leon gun, he stood on guard and waited for the enemy to make the first move. For a few moments, one could only hear the nature's voice before the people, no zombies, attacked him. 

He shot a Chaos Shot but noticed it didn't work as they came back together again. However, it gave him enough time to run further to the entrance as it took them time to regenerate.  _'We'll have to find a weakness for these zombies.'_

It was then realization hit him, there was no anti-flame barrier around the forest but he could feel his flames becoming erratic as he went closer to the entrance. The barrier wasn't strong like it was in the house but it would render the lower mafioso useless. Probably, only the ex-Arcobaleno and his student that seems to have an endless reserves for flames be able to use it here.  _'If Tsuna could have used her flames then she would have escaped already. That means that she's been held down with more than one flame resistant material.'_

**Grr.**

Reborn took a moment to actually stop and look at the incoming group of dead people. He recognized some people and he didn't like it at all. From what he remembers, some of them were Tsuna's bullies in their world. 

Raising his gun up, he shot, "Mayhem."  **(A/N: I don't know if this is one of his shots or not. But oh well, I read this somewhere. Don't remember where.)**

Bursts of Sun flames came out and hit the target. Taking advantage of their slow regeneration, Reborn ran inside the mansion hidden from view by the waterfall, in hopes to find his dame-student. On his way, many zombies came but even though, he couldn't kill them immediately, he managed to outrun them with only a few grazes. 

Looking around as he ran further inside, he found himself cringing at the... decorations. This was something completely out of a sane person's mind. He could also feel his flames become more erratic as he went deeper and deeper in the mansion. 

He didn't know how long he was in the mansion or how far inside he was, but he followed where ever he could feel stronger flame resistant things lying around.  _'It's to keep Tsuna from running away,'_  he thought in horror as he could feel far stronger anti-flames walls radiating from his left as he turned towards the direction. 

 _'He might have drugged her as well,'_  he thought as he kept shooting at the annoying yet hideous zombies behind him. Now, he really needed to get her out of here.  _'It looks like Saiko isn't here yet. Better hurry then.'_

As he went deeper, he could see the number of zombies decreasing until one point, they stopped.  _'It's like they aren't allowed to come here... Maybe, Tsuna is kept here.'_

He skidded to a halt as he came in front of a door, completely chained together as though there was something inside.  _'I hope this is the room...'_  he thought as he opened the door forcefully. When he saw that the mist flames weren't working, he used his wild flames instead. It worked after a few tries that left the hitman panting. 

Shoving his tired state away, he pushed open the door. What he saw inside left his blood run cold. Tsuna was there, yes but she looked dead. If it wasn't for the steady rise of her chest, he would have thought he was too late. She was chained to the chair and her clothes were ripped in areas. 

"Ts-Tsuna...?" he asked quietly as he hesitantly went towards the chained brunet. He touched her cheeks softly before calling out again, "Tsuna?" 

The closed eyes of his student opened slowly as she took time to process who was in front of her. It wasn't Saiko otherwise she wouldn't be feeling safe. No, instead she would be squirming under his heated gaze. 

Blinking her drowsiness away, she opened her eyes. She could make out a tall person wearing a very familiar fedora with onyx eyes standing in front of her, looking very concerned. 

"R-R-Reborn?" she asked, almost hesitant as though he was just an illusion. She leaned into the warm touch the hitman provided. It was the human warmth that she missed for the past 2 weeks. She still couldn't see properly but she could make out the hitman looking at her concerned. "I-Is that r-really you, R-Reborn?" 

The only answer she got was a hug, a very warm hug. "I'm going to triple your training when we get back, Dame-Tsuna," she laughed at the very-Reborn like thing to say. She could feel the heat radiating off of the hitman but she still wasn't sure if Reborn was really in front of her. The drug that Saiko had put in her a few hours ago still hadn't bled out of the system. Feeling tears gathering on the corner of hey eyes, she asked, "I-Is it really y-you, Reborn? P-Please tell m-me.." 

Reborn felt tears stain his suit but he didn't say anything. His student needed him right now and he had no choice. "Shush Tsuna, it's fine. I'm here and I'm real," he said soothingly to her. Looking at the restrained brunet who was obviously trying to break free of the restraint, let her go. 

He tried removing the restraints normally when they didn't work, he looked up to the brunet and said, "This might hurt a little." The brunette still seemed to be out of it but nonetheless prepared herself. After a moment or two, she could feel the heat of Sun Flames trying to melt the chains. Once she felt all her restraints broken free, she lunged at the hitman with whatever little strength she had left. Snuggling closer to the hitman, she buried her face in the crook of the hitman's neck. 

Reborn was shocked at his student's strange behavior before reminding himself that she's been locked for 2 weeks without human company other than Saiko. Now, he could clearly see the lacerations everywhere on the brunette and he couldn't help himself but cringe. He also noted the poorly done bandages wrapping her left arm and made a mental note to give Saiko a slow, painful death. 

"I-I-m sorry, but.. I can't walk.." he heard the brunette mumble. He shivered when he felt the brunette's breath on his neck but he didn't push her away. He liked it but he also hated how vulnerable the brunette seemed. 

Picking the brunette up bridal style, he started heading out towards the exit. He reached the point where the zombies had left him alone and he cursed them when he saw them lingering around. 

He looked to the weak brunette, "Can you use your flames?" 

The brunette shook her head before explaining, "I've had an injection everyday to suppress my flames from being called upon. Everything here is made from anti-flames materials. Even my clothes." She mumbled as she gripped the hitman tighter, afraid to let go. 

"That explains why you haven't been able to escape," the hitman mumbled loudly for the brunette to hear before shooting a bunch of shots and running through the zombies. He could feel the brunette trying to call upon her flames, "Don't force yourself to call your flames."

"But.." 

"You're too weak right now. Malnourished as well. So no." 

"Gomen," Tsuna said softly before pressing herself against the hitman more. Reborn couldn't help but hold the brunette tighter at this. It was as though she was completely afraid to let go. 

Reborn turned around the corner and could see the entrance close before mist flames stopped him. Turning around, he saw Saiko standing there with a furious expression. "Oh my, it seems that you were able to find Tsuna-chan~" 

He could feel the brunette shivering as she increased the hold she had on the hitman. Saiko noticing this felt jealousy spark. "Demo ne, you have to defeat me too~" 

Just then, he lunged at the hitman, tackling the hitman to the ground and Tsuna being dropped with a yelp. Reborn threw Saiko off before heading towards the fallen brunette who was struggling to stand up. 

Before he could even reach though, mist flames snapped him away. "Ugh, you use your flames differently," Reborn said, as he stood from the ground. 

Saiko smirked, "It would be fun to destroy your mind by trapping you completely with my mist flames but," he said while he grabbed Tsuna from the hair, "it won't be fun. You all still have another week left until the deadline~"

"It's still 2 weeks, Saiko," the hitman hissed as he saw him throw the brunette to the side, forcefully. 

"I know but you'll be calling for reinforcements and I'm not going to change the location of my hideout. It's so far the best," Saiko said as he kicked the brunette, eliciting a cry from her. It seemed to please Saiko a lot but it just caused the hitman to grit his teeth in frustration. 

Without thinking, the hitman fired a shot at the mad teen before kicking him away. He went to the fallen brunette and tried to pick her up. But before he could do pick her up completely, he saw Saiko grab Tsuna by her leg using mist chains. He started pulling her towards him but the hitman couldn't let that happen. However, just as he was about to fire another shot, he felt the brunette pull himself closer to her. 

He could feel the lips of his student on his mouth and that seemed to shock both Reborn and Saiko. It wasn't a deep kiss or anything, just a chaste one. "I love you, Reborn... Please hurry..." 

Both Saiko and Reborn were shocked but before anyone could do anything, the brunette pushed the hitman away. Reborn seemed stunned at this as he felt himself falling off the cliff. He could see the furious expression that came from the mad teen and he could hear a bloodcurdling scream from the brunette. 

**Splash.**

He gasped for breath as he broke through the surface of the waterfall. This time, he could feel the mist flames forming a strong barrier and he knew that now he needed help. He swam out of the water and pulled himself on the ground. Saiko hadn't send any zombies after him, possibly intent on letting the brunette have another 'punishment.'

He was still surprised at what the brunette had done and there was a feeling of longing growing. He was waiting for the brunette now. He needed her back otherwise he will go insane. 

Before he knew it though, he felt his eyes close and fell asleep. His insomnia from the past few days finally catching up to him. 

* * *

**2 hours later~**

The hitman woke up from a start and he immediately looked around. Noticing that he was still in the forest but no longer near the waterfall, he let a string of curses. He had been moved and now he could feel the mist flames stopping him from going further. Looking around, he saw he was at the cliff that he used to train the brunette.  _'So, he moved me but didn't harm me?'_ Looking down at his lap, he saw a note left there. 

_< <Let's finish this, once and for all, Mr. Reborn. Attack me whenever but this time you will not succeed in getting my Tsuna-chan back. I'll make you suffer , Mr. Reborn>>_

"Damn it!" he said as he pounded his fist on the ground, recalling what had happened.  "So close! So close!" 

He pushed his almost dry locks behind as he ran a hand through his hair. Closing his eyes for a while, he willed Leon to become a phone. Without wasting another time, he dialed Aria's number. 

_"Hello?"_

"I've found where she is held." 

_"Really?!"_

"Come to Namimori Forest." 

_"We'll be right there!"_

He snapped the phone shut as he gazed at the waterfall. "We'll get you out of there, Tsuna. We will definitely." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Heyo! How is this fanfic going? Do you guys like this? Thank you all for reviewing and liking this fanfic. 
> 
> Remember More Reviews = More Motivation!


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING(S):**  OCC's, depressing!thoughts, suicidal!tendencies, fem!tsuna, adult!reborn, parallel!world

 **NOTES:**   _Thinking_ "Japanese"  _"Phone call"_

 **DISCLAIMER:**  I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Amano Akira does.

**A/N:** Hey guys, is there any willing to help me with the fighting scenes? Cause I suck at them. Please PM if you wish to or if you just want to give suggestions that works too~

* * *

**._.._..._XX..XX_..._.._.**

* * *

****_"We'll get you out of there, Tsuna. We will definitely."_

* * *

Reborn was seen waiting outside the edge of the forest, looking very angry. 

"Reborn-san, where is she?" Gokudera asked after stopping in front of the hitman; trying to regain his breath.

"In a mansion that is in a cave that is behind a waterfall," the hitman said as he turned around and went inside the forest. The others stayed silent and followed the irritated hitman. 

"How did you find out?" Fon asked after a while. 

"I broke in and found out." 

"Oh, okay," Fon said nodding. "That makes sense- Wait, you  _broke_  in?" he asked a bit pale and concerned. 

Everyone else widened their eyes and Xanxus asked, "How's the trash?" 

"Bad." 

Everyone stilled except the hitman, who continued further in the forest. "W-what do you mean b-by bad?" Lambo asked, scared. 

Looking behind, the hitman sighed, "In a bad condition. She wasn't able to move freely and it seems that she is also been getting drugs to keep her from figuring out what's reality and what's not. Not to mention, that she was given a flame suppressant and everything that she is touching is made of flame resistant materials. She has severe wounds all over her and the treated ones aren't the best ones either." 

Everyone looked guilty and shocked. "Poor, Tsuna-san," Yuni murmured before looking up, "We need to save her!" 

The hitman rolled his eyes before asking, "Why do you think I called all of you here? Now, let's get going before she breaks. She was hardly holding onto her hope when I came." 

Everyone nodded and went ahead. They continued walking for another 15 minutes before they came to the cliff. The guardians looked at the cliff with nostalgic; it was where they trained with the brunet. 

Noticing that the hitman had stopped, Mukuro asked, "Kufufu, why have we stopped here arcobaleno? Didn't you say that she was losing hope so why are we standing here?" 

Ignoring the insult, Reborn turned to the mist flame users, "There is a barrier. A strong, mist flames barrier." 

Getting the meaning behind the hitman's short explanation, the mist flame users began to work. After a few failed attempts, Mukuro did something that caused a shockwave, throwing the three users behind. "Are you okay?" Yuni asked, helping Chrome get up. 

"It's strong," Chrome said, the other two mists nodding his head. 

Lambo angered by this went up to the three mist flame users and screamed at them, "Don't you dare tell me it's strong! Tsuna-nee's life is on the line here so hurry up and break it!" 

Mammon looked at the brat, "If you have so much problem then why don't you try breaking it? In case you don't notice, we are trying." 

Lambo lowered his head in anger before kicking a rock in frustration. The rock hit the barrier and everyone was frustrated. 

Mukuro looked thoughtful for a second before asking Chrome, "Chrome, try connecting yourself to Tsunayoshi while the arcobaleno and I will try breaking it." 

Chrome nodded and closed her eyes and tried to connect to the brunette.  _Please work_. 

Meanwhile, Mukuro looked at the others and said, "Don't just stand there, help us break the barrier. It's strong and we need as much as help we can-" 

**Crack~**

Everyone looked towards the barrier and noticed there was a crack in the barrier. A tiny crack where the rock had hit.... 

Looking at Lambo, who had wide eyes, Mukuro deadpanned, "Are you serious?"  

There was silence to the answer and everyone looked at Lambo, who was completely flabbergasted. 

Ignoring the looks, Lambo quietly said, "Can you break the barrier now?" 

Nodding their heads, Mukuro and Mammon got to work. Their minds still on how the barrier was able to be cracked by a  _rock_. 

Getting their strongest move ready, they struck. 

* * *

**With Saiko~**

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Saiko screamed as he brought the knife down in Tsuna's leg, drawing blood out. Tsuna cried out in pain as she was stabbed once more. This torture had been going on for a few hours where he would stab her continuously for a few minutes before wrapping her up in bandages. It was a miracle she hadn't lost her unconsciousness yet or maybe it was because the drug that Saiko had her eat was keeping her awake through the horror. 

It had been 10 minutes already since he started stabbing her again but unlike the other times, was showing no signs of stopping. Tsuna was already starting to lose the hope she has that she'd be saved. Even though, she knows that Reborn is coming, she could not help but stop hoping for much. It was too much for her to bear... 

**Crash!**

The sound of something cracking halted Saiko in his tracks. Grinning, Saiko stood up from where he was kneeling and smirked. Looking at the nearly dead teen, he said, "It seems that Mr. Reborn is here with his friends~" 

Tsuna whimpered, fueling Saiko's happiness, "Don't worry Tsuna-chan~ I'll be bringing them to our ranks soon and I'll give Mr. Reborn a _special_ course seeing as how much you seem to be  _fond_  of him~" 

Tsuna knew that Saiko was taunting her; making her to feel hopelessness. She knew she had to be strong but she couldn't anymore. She couldn't do it anymore. If she didn't escape now, there was no telling if she could keep herself sane. 

Saiko left Tsuna with poor medical treatment, alone in the room while being guarded by a few zombies outside the room. Saiko wasn't going to let  _his_ Tsuna go. No, he would make those suffer that try to. 

* * *

Everyone just stared at the barrier in disappointment. "...Well, that was easy...?" Takeshi tried saying to lighten up the tense mood. 

Lal rolled her eyes, "Sure if you mean finding out a  _rock_ is capable of breaking a mist barrier made by a strong mist flame user is easy then I don't know what else could be hard." 

The others just laughed nervously while Reborn took in the possible ways to get the brunette back. 

"Let's go then?" Skull asked stupidly. 

"No, let's just stay here and wait for the psycho to come and leave Tsuna to die at his hands," Colonello retorted. 

Just when Skull was about to say something, Reborn fired a shot. Turning to look behind them, they saw the hitman with murderous eyes, " **Stop arguing and move.** " 

"Hai!" they both squeaked out. 

Just as they took a step forward, the group heard something cracking from below. Stupidly, they all looked towards the ground only to meet with nothing but darkness. Only the screeching sounds of certain people could be heard... as they fell to their demise. 

* * *

**With Saiko~**

"Finally ~ Let the games begin~" Saiko said with a maniacal grin. Turning around, he gave orders to his minions. 

"Separate them and then kill them in the hardest way possible~ Oh leave Mr. Reborn, he's for me to battle~" 

* * *

"Ugh," Lambo groaned out as he opened his eyes. "What happened?" 

"I don't know," Dino replied, rubbing his sore butt.

"We fell," a grumpy voice came from behind. Paling, Lambo turned around to come face to face with... Xanxus! 

"EXTREME!" 

 _Oh shit_ , Lambo and Dino grimaced at the thought of what could happen next. 

* * *

"What just happened?" Mukuro voiced out as he landed on the ground perfectly but he couldn't see anything. Right after that, a bright light filled the room and he noticed he could see again but he wasn't alone. 

"Herbivore..." 

"Ehh, where am I?" a girls voice came out with Enma behind her. 

Oya Oya, this isn't going to turn out well.

* * *

"What happened?!" Lal screamed out frustrated. 

"Clearly, we were separated," Aria's voice came from behind. 

"I can tell that," she replied grumpily. 

"Oi, woman!" 

The two women looked at each other before Lal cursed loudly. They had to be stuck with him!

* * *

"This is stupid," Takeshi and Chrome turned around to the voice to see Mammon, Verde and Fon. 

They looked at each other and thought one thing,  _This will turn out to be quite.... annoying._

* * *

"Itte," Shoichi grumbled as he woke up to find Spanner on top of him. Grumbling, he pushed aside the blonde and looked around, "Where are we?" 

"We fell into a trap, kora!" 

* * *

"Ouch!" Skull called out as he landed on his butt. Getting up, he swore to kill that bastard, Saiko. 

"Tch, I'm stuck with the Lackey now," a very grumpy and voice filled with pain came from behind. 

Paling the Lackey turned around to come in face to Reborn, the devil and the marshmallow addict, Byakuran!

"W-Why are you h-here?!" Skull yelled out. 

Clicking his tongue, Reborn responded, "Shut up, Lackey!" 

"Clearly, we were separated, cloud-chan~" 

Taking a step back, he gulped, "Y-You're k-kidding right?!" 

"NOPE," both said at the same time. 

.

.

.

Cue the cloud fainting. 

"Tch weak," Reborn tched as he looked at the prone form of the lackey. 

"Though, he is a good way to release stress, demo," Byakuran's eyes sharpened, "We need to hurry up and  _then_  we can play with the cloud-chan~" 

Reborn rolled his eyes and silently walked ahead with Byakuran. The little cloud ex-arcobaleno? Been dragged by his legs with the two most crazy and chaos loving bastards. 

-Without noticing the path behind them revealing itself of its original form that consists of piles of bones surrounded by familiar night flames. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey guys, I am aware that this isn't the best chapter and is really rushed; again due to being overloaded.   
> Updates would be slow from this point on. 
> 
> Remember More Reviews = More Motivation.


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING(S):**  OCC's, depressing!thoughts, suicidal!tendencies, fem!tsuna, adult!reborn, parallel!world

 **NOTES:**   _Thinking_ "Japanese"  _"Phone call"_

 **DISCLAIMER:**  I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Amano Akira does.

**A/N:** Hey guys, is there any willing to help me with the fighting scenes? Cause I suck at them. Please PM if you wish to or if you just want to give suggestions that works too~

* * *

**._.._..._XX..XX_..._.._.**

* * *

****_-Without noticing the path behind them revealing itself of its original form that consists of piles of bones surrounded by familiar night flames._

* * *

**With Saiko~**

Saiko laughed maniacally as he saw the faces of the scattered people. "Fufufu, I'll make sure you will all die!" 

His eyes glinted menacingly as he turned to face his beloved  _girlfriend_. "Pay attention, Tsuna-chan~ Otherwise, you won't be able to meet them!" 

Tsunayuuki on the other hand, struggled from her restraints as she looked at the screen; her eyes loosing the light as the time passes

* * *

**With Lambo, Dino, Xanxus and Ryohei~**

"WHERE ARE WE TO THE EXTREME?!"Ryohei yelled which aggravated Xanxus

"Shut up, Trash!" Xanxus screamed back as he fired one of his guns. 

"Eep!" Both Lambo and Dino yelped as they dodged the bullet since they were the ones who were standing in between the two unlikely people who will get along. 

"THAT'S NOT NICE TO THE EXTREME, XANXUS!" Ryohei retorted as he dodged the bullet and zoomed past the two crying mafiasos and charged at Xanxus with his fists. "YOU HAVE TO EXTREMELY FIGHT WITH YOUR FISTS!" 

 _'No, that's not it, either!'_ Lambo and Dino thought as they saw the two engage in a battle. Not a moment later, the two looked at each other and decided that this was just crazy and that they were imagining that they were stuck with two crazy idiots. 

**Grr~**

Lambo and Dino blinked as they looked at each other. 

"You're HUNGRY right now?!" Dino asked incredulously 

Lambo flushed and said, "N-No, I'm not hungry! And besides, wouldn't my stomach 'Growl' rather than 'Grr?'" 

"Ah, that's true!" Dino said sheepishly before realizing something, "Wait... if your stomach didn't growl then whose did?" 

**Grr~**

Dino and Lambo once again blinked before blinking again as they started to turn pale at the thought. 

"Don't tell me..." Lambo began slowly

"that the ones who 'grr-ed' are..." Dino trailed off, looking equally pale as Lambo.

At the silent count of three, both turned towards their right, ignoring the two ignorant people who were still fighting. 

-And neither of them could hold their shriek that alerted the two chaos loving of their predicament

* * *

**With Mukuro, Hibari, Enma and Yuni**

"Herbivore, where are we?" Hibari growled out menacingly as Mukuro chuckled eerily while Yuni and Enma looked at them warily. 

"Kufufu, where do you think Skylark?" Mukuro retorted

A tick mark appeared on Hibari's head that caused Enma and Yuni to back a little bit seeing the Cloud's fury, "I'll bite you to death!" 

"Minna-san, no fighti-" Yuni tried to stop them from fighting before she was interrupted

Mukuro once again chuckled eerily as he said, "You've never been able to before so how can you now?" 

It was deadly silent before the sound of a tonfa being released and a trident arriving broke the tension. 

The two mafia bosses could only sweat-drop at the site of the two guardians fighting at a time like this. 

**Grr~**

* * *

******With Lal, Aria and Gokudera**

"Release me woman!" Gokudera yelled from his spot as he tried to get out. 

"No way! You would only start throwing dynamites!" Lal replied back as she tightened the rope around Gokudera 

"F*** you!" 

"Language!" Aria scolded to the irritated silver head before saying, "Now shall we get going?" 

"Oi, you d*** women, don't just leave me here!" 

"Now, which way should we go?" Aria asked Lal who replied with a are-you-kidding-me look. 

"There is only one path here to follow, Aria," Lal replied. 

"Oi don't ignore me!" 

"That is true. Sa, let's go~" Aria chirped as she grabbed Lal's hand and proceeded to drag her away. 

"OI!" 

**Grr~**

Everyone stilled for a moment before looking forward. All three mafioso were silent before Gokudera broke out, "OI! RELEASE ME!" 

* * *

Saiko was stunned. He couldn't help but release a "What the heck? Why are they fighting?!" 

Tsunayuuki, however, couldn't  help the small smile grace her features as she thought of the past. Of how they would occasionally fight like this. It let a little bit of her hope to regenerate. 

They'll help her, for sure. They always have. 

* * *

**With Takeshi, Chrome, Mammon, Verde and Fon**

"I wasn't payed for this," Mammon grumbled as they walked in the straight path in front of them. 

"It's quite alright, Vipe-" he was cut off with the sudden arrival of a mist knife. 

"It's Mammon, not Viper," he/she deadpanned. 

Fon looked serenely at Mammon before commenting, "Do you really need to be so aggressive over a name? I never knew you were such childish, Viper." 

Verde, Takeshi, and Chrome looked at each other, thinking the same thing:  _Is Fon that much dense?_

"You..." Mammon growled out, "I'll kill you!" 

"But if you kill me now, then we wouldn't be able to defeat Saiko," Fon replied back

Verde snorted this time, "Please Reborn would be the one who would kill Saiko"

Chrome, Fon and Mammon nodded in agreement at that. Reborn would be the first one to kill him. 

"Why?" Takeshi asked stupidly. 

Chrome sighed, "Rain-san." 

Takeshi tilted his head and motioned for the girl to continue. "Reborn-san likes Bossu," she said quietly. 

He furrowed his eyebrows, "So?" 

The 3 arcobaleno and Chrome could only stare at Takeshi as though he had grown another head. After a moment of silence, Chrome said, "Let us save Bossu, rain-san. We are run-" 

**Grr~**

"-ning out of time," she concluded

"Ahaha! Look Chrome! It's the zombie guys!" Takeshi said happily as he went towards them and started poking them. Looking at the zombie in front of him, he asked, "Haha! So you "grrr" and "urrr"? That's awesome!" 

 **Grrrr**!

"Rain-san, they only "grrr,"" Chrome replied as she went up to the zombies and  _slapped_  them. 

**Grrrrr!**

"Ahaha! Thanks Chrome!" Takeshi said as he continued to poke and  _laugh_  at the zombies. 

The other 3 arcobaleno could only stare at the 2 guardians and say, "The F***" 

* * *

Saiko could stare in disbelief at the two guardians before he turned around to his tied up 'girlfriend.' 

"What on Earth is wrong with your friends? Are they sane?!" 

Tsunayuuki rolled her eyes as she thought,  _They wouldn't like to hear that from you._

"There  _my_  friends. What else did you expect?" she retorted as soon as the gag was removed from her mouth. Saiko could only stare with wide eyes before he grumbled and he promptly turned around and just watched further. 

* * *

**With Spanner, Shoichi, and Colonello**

"I don't like this place," Shoichi said as he held his stomach in pain as he turned to Spanner and asked, "Do you have some stomach pain relievers?" 

Spanner merely rolled the lollipop in his mouth and say, "Actually I do not." 

Shoichi grumbled, "I didn't sign myself up for this." 

Colonello laughed, "Oh, come on, Man! It can't be  _that_  bad! Besides, we need to save our trouble magnet!" 

They continued walking for a while before Spanner asked, "By the way, why aren't  _those things_ coming to kill us?" 

Shoichi hit Spanner on the back of his head, "Be happy for that!" 

Colonello shrugged, "Guess we are lucky then?" 

* * *

**With Reborn, Byakuran and Skull~**

Reborn, Byakuran and Skull kept on walking, well more like Skull was being dragged along while the two were walking ahead.  **  
**

"So, what should we do? We can't just keep walking like this," Byakuran asked Reborn.

"What other choice do we have?" he retorted.

**Grr~**

Blinking twice, the two devils turned in front to see a horde of zombies coming closer. Reborn looked at Byakuran before deadpanning, "There your boredom has been cured."

Byakuran strained a smile, "I clearly wasn't asking for this."

Both of them tried to get into offensive mode, I repeat  _tried_.

"Why can't we get the cloud's foot out of our hands?" Byakuran asked as he tried to drop the leg that was mysteriously tied to his hand with an invisible force.

"I believe this is what we call 'anything that can possible go wrong, does,'" Reborn replied, his fedora hiding his irritated expression. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey guys! Here's another chapter! Thank you all for the support everyone has given me!  
> If anyone wants to help me with any of my fics plot, feel free to PM me. I'll be happy to use some help~ I'm not the best at fight scenes, just to let you know!
> 
> Remember More Reviews = More Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hey guys! This is a new fanfic I'm writing! Don't worry I'll still write my other 2 fanfics as well! 
> 
> Anyways, how was it? I know it was cliche but remember this is a prologue! The next chapter will have a twist to it! So stay tuned
> 
> Remember More Reviews = More Motivation!


End file.
